brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Petra
The Darkheart :"If an interdimensional time shifting prison couldn't hold her, nothing will." ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Petra is a Legend in Brawlhalla featuring the Gauntlets and Orb as her weapons. She can be unlocked for 5400 gold (7200 before July 2019). She wields the malicious chaos of the Terminus prison dimension, empowered by the forbidden and powerful Darkheart Ore to open a swathe of fury across any who would face her down in the Eternal Tournament. As the story goes... :“Brynn has gone too far this time. She pulled this 'Petra' out of Terminus. We should not allow anyone from that interdimensional sinkhold near Valhalla. Especially not a troublemaker like her.” – Heimdall to Odin To most, Terminus is a dystopian prison realm where frighteningly violent and dangerous undesirables are banished. To Petra, Terminus is home. Born in the chaotic nexus dimension that contains Terminus, Petra was as wild and ungovernable as her native world. While a young street urchin, Petra bought and sold anything forbidden - stim packs, mana potions, mayochup. She would fight anyone in any way - at sixteen she took over her street gang by defeating the previous boss in what can only be described as flying laser death chess. By eighteen her gang, the Incarnates, ran the Raptor Pits and the Cyborg Rings. And at nineteen, the Incarnates won a turf war that gave them control of a Darkheart quarry that would change Petra's life forever. Before Terminus was a prison, it was a mine - the only source in the multiverse of the cryptic ore called Darkheart. The power and danger of Darkheart was so great the gods folded Terminus into its own dimension and declared it eternally bound just to quarantine the ore. Darkheart became the ultimate cosmic contraband. Some say Petra was infected by Darkheart, others say she unlocked its power. Whatever the truth, she has brought that mythic ore and the strength it imbues to Valhalla. In Valhalla, Petra is quarrelsome, violent, brooding, unruly, and very well-liked. Her orb sparring matches with Thor draw huge crowds and huge fines for property damage - both which the two ignore. “What's up, NERDS! Who's ready to get their butts kicked?” – Petra, entering Valhalla for the first time Appearance 'Signatures' 'Gauntlets' 'Orb' 'Combos' Strategy General Petra is a highly aggressive, lightning fast fighter that relies heavily on not ever letting up the attack in order to succeed. Despite the destructive appearance of her signatures however, they all have comparatively little damage and force compared to many other signatures. Her attacks are thus based used for their tactical advantages - range, speed, repositioning capability, and coverage - than for raw damage. A opponent that never gets a hit in - whether its because they are stunned or because Petra struck first, or she has flashed out of the way - is this Legend's main priority. Orb and Gauntlet as weapons compliment these priorities well, so combine Petra's abilities with the full range of the weapon's kits to lay on the heat. Signature use Skins Expand to show Legend skins NA.png|'Sourcecode Petra' She'll hack your heart into pieces. NA.png|'Darkheart Petra' The darkness tried to take over, but now she's in control. NA.png|'Lost World Petra' Feel the primal rage. NA.png|'Petra Reanimated' Consult your doctor. Brawlhalloween Event Exclusive Color variations Trivia * Petra's default weapons are the 'Knockouts' (Gauntlets) and the 'Stone of Malice' (Orb). * Petra's bot name is Botra. * Petra's home, the Terminus, and the Darkheart Ore that resides there, are the origin of many Legend and Weapon skins that are available for purchase in the Mallhalla. * Petra's appearance and signatures are an homage of many kakuto manga characters such as the cast of Dragonball Z, or Akuma from Street Fighter. * Like so many other Legends, Petra was brought to Valhalla by Brynn. Like many of Brynn's additions, this has been controversial amongst some of the gods of Valhalla. * Petra is the second Legend to have noticable heterochromia (the other is Ada due to her eye implants). While it may be inborn, the color of one eye matches the inner color of Darkheart, suggesting it may be due to Darkheart influence. Gallery Petraa.png|Official art by theOddling. Category:Gauntlets Category:Orb Category:Legends